Whispered Love
by IcyFlamez89
Summary: Kaname wishes to find out what's so special about her. The answer she finds reveals new truths and emotions.
1. I

"Full Marks!" Kaname beamed as she looked at her history paper. "This one is going straight to my showcase." Her classmates began to crowd around her.  
"No way!" Shinji exclaimed, "You're the only one who got number 14 right."  
"You're going to give Atsunobu-kun a run for his money," Kyouko chipped in. "Your grades are neck and neck with his."  
"Oh, stop!" Kaname began to blush. "I'm not that good. Besides, this test was easy, if you just studied a little bit and-"She stopped suddenly as she noticed one person missing from the crowds around her. "Where's Sousuke?"  
"Funny you should mention him," Shinji answered. He pointed at a desk at the corner of the room. There a spiky haired boy was looking intensely at his test... as if it were an enemy. Kaname got up and walked over to him. She gave him a sweet smile but he didn't notice. He was still glaring at the paper.  
"Umm... are you okay, Sousuke?"  
"Huh?" Sousuke looked up and saw a pretty blue haired girl smiling at him. "Oh, hello, Miss Chidori." He looked back at his test and gave a long sigh.  
"Ooh, what did you get?" Kaname peered over his shoulder to see, and quickly jumped back. "WHAT!! Sousuke! You only got ten percent of the test right!" Sousuke's already gloomy face sunk even lower. Kaname's exclamation caught the other kids' attention and they all rushed towards Sousuke's desk.  
"No way!" Kyouko looked with amazement. "I can't believe you got that wrong!"  
"The US dropped the atom bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, not Tokyo and Mt. Fuji! You should have known that seeing as how your such a crazed otaku" Shinji exclaimed. "Sousuke... one more failing grade like this and you're going to be detained!"  
Everyone else began to chide in, scoffing at Sousuke for getting the easiest questions wrong. Only Kaname kept silent, just watching Sousuke with gentle eyes. Thankfully for Sousuke the bell rang and he snatched his paper and ran out of the classroom, leaving his classmates just standing there, bewildered. Sousuke slowly passed the front gate and began strolling through the wooded path. He looked up to admire the trees, the rich green foliage shining so gracefully as the sun's rays danced on them ever so softly. He paused for a second, and then his stiff posture softened, his shoulders lowered, his defenses slowly fading, allowing him to take the beauty of the landscape in full delight.  
"Sousuke!" He quickly snapped back to his rigid self as he turned to see who was calling him. He saw Kaname running towards him, and he felt his heart flutter as she subtly glowed in her simple radiance. She stopped a few feet away from him, breathing hard as she caught her breath.  
"Miss Chidori, is something the matter?"  
"No... well, yea... I mean..." she paused for a second and gave a sigh. She looked at him with sad eyes and bowed. "I'm sorry."  
Sousuke was startled at this. "Sorry? For what, Miss Chidori?"  
"Well, if I hadn't yelled out your grade in front of the class, you wouldn't have had to put up with them criticizing your test."  
"That's alright," he replied, "I should have studied harder for it."  
"Well, I know Japanese history isn't your greatest subject, so if you want, I'd be happy to help you for the next test."  
"That would be great, Miss Chidori. Thank you."  
"Oh, it's nothing. So, when do you want to start?"  
"How about tomorrow, if you aren't busy?"  
"Tomorrow is great! Well, see you!" Kaname waved goodbye as she ran passed him. Sousuke felt the tip of her hair tickle his chin, and a warm feeling surged in his body. Tomorrow then...  
  
"Sousuke!" Sousuke felt a sharp pain in his head and a ringing in his ears as Kaname whacked him with a paper fan. "This isn't nap time you know. You want to pass the test or what?"  
"Sorry," he replied. "What are we on now?"  
"Okay, pay attention. In 1191, the Zen sect was introduced, and a year after that, Minamoto Yoritomo is appointed as the shogun and he establishes the Kamakura government. Also-"Kaname stopped as she noticed Sousuke's eyes droop and his head tilting to one side. She let out a low growl and tapped on her fan. She was about to give him another good whacking when Sousuke suddenly jerked up and snapped out of his little doze.  
"Reporting for duty sir!" He looked around the room with a totally blank face. 'What? Where am I?' He looked at the table next to him and saw his history books and notes laid out in disarray. He also noticed Kaname studying him with a concerned expression. "Oh." He let out a long sigh. He and Kaname had been studying for days, and he knew little more than when they first began. "I appreciate all your help Miss Chidori, but I think we should stop studying. I haven't been able to absorb anything we've covered." He reached for his books, but a gentle hand stop him.  
"It's all in your head," Kaname said softly. "You just need to relax. You're all tense. You won't recall all this information if you don't loosen up."  
"How can I relax?" He asked. The stress was finally breaking him. "The test is tomorrow, and I don't know a thing!"  
"Yes you do, but you've got too many things in your head. Just focus. Just take a deep breath and concentrate. I think you keep failing your tests because you won't let go of some of that pressure."  
Sousuke did as he was told. He felt himself go into a trance as his mind cleared like sand trickling out an hourglass. He then felt soft hands rub his shoulders and he turned his head, his face bearing his naïve look. "Umm, Miss Chidori? What are you doing?"  
"Well," Kaname was blushing, "since you still keep tensing up, I thought a massage would help. It'll loosen you up, and you'll be able to focus more."  
She worked slowly, trailing her hands from his shoulders to his back. As she did this, she asked him about the first Shogunate. To both of their surprises, Sousuke was able to answer every question right.  
"What did I tell you?" Kaname beamed. "You did know all of this. You just needed to relax."  
"Thank you Miss Chidori." Sousuke could feel his back still tingling from where she worked him with her hands, firm and soothing. "I enjoyed tonight's session."  
"Just don't get the idea that I'll give you a full spa treatment every time you can't f ocus." Kaname looked at her watch and gasped. "It's past midnight already, and we haven't even had any dinner."  
"Oh, that's quite alright, Miss Chidori. During a mission in Nepal we- "  
"It not alright! I'm hungry! It's too late to order, and I don't have anything prepared." Kaname looked at her watch again and nodded her head. "Come one Sgt. Get some pans out and boil some water."  
"But Miss Chidori, I-"  
"No buts!" Kaname gave him a look that told Sousuke not to question any more orders. "Just do what I tell you and I'll just cook some ramen."  
She worked quickly with grace and exactness. She added some seasoning and broth. Finding some grub in the fridge, she began preparing those too. The smell was agonizing for Sousuke. He knew Kaname's cooking was like tasting heaven, but he never actually watched her prepare them. He looked on, watching like a wolf that just spotted a tender calf. His insides craved for food, and he was doing all he could to keep his stomach from roaring.  
"It's finished." Kaname sampled the food and smiled. "Would you mind setting the-"She broke off her sentence as she watched Sousuke scramble for dishes and utensils, setting the table in seconds. She grinned at the scar-faced boy. "This from the guy who didn't want anything to eat."  
  
As they ate, Kaname continued him. When they cleared up, Sousuke's stomach and mind was full.  
"It's very late. I should go now Miss Chidori."  
"You're leaving? At this hour?"  
"Yes. Do not worry. I'll be safe." Sousuke patted his leg, looking pretty smug. Kaname knew he probably had a gun strapped or some other weapon she dreaded.  
"Why don't you stay tonight? Save yourself some trouble."  
"Oh, I couldn't do that, Miss Chidori. It's not polite to sleep over- "  
"Nonsense! As long as you don't try anything funny, there no problem. You should also know it's impolite to refuse offers."  
"I'm sorry, Miss Chidori. Thank you for your hospitality."  
"No biggie. I'll get the futon out while you get your things ready. If you need to use the bathroom, it the first door in the hallway." Sousuke bowed slightly and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up. When he came back out, he was surprised to see Kaname lying in the futon with her things. She had changed into silky red pajama, her hair loose and free. Sousuke felt something stir inside him, but he quickly brushed it off.  
"Miss Chidori, why aren't you in your room?"  
Kaname looked over his direction. He was dressed in baggy cotton pj's. He kept the top unbuttoned. Kaname blushed as he saw his chest was hard and his abs chiseled. She gathered herself and tried to regain composure  
"Guests should be given the finest treatment possible. Dad told me that every time we had someone stay over. That mean you sleep in my room. Go on ahead. I'll be fine."  
Sousuke shook his head. "I can't do that Miss Chidori. This is your place. You've already been so kind. I'll sleep on the futon and you can have your room back."  
"I'm fine, Sousuke. Go on!"  
"I'll stay, thank you."  
"No! You're a guest and so you will sleep in my bed! That's an order!"  
"I'm afraid I cannot comply."  
"Sousuke!" Kaname's temper was rising again. Her breath was now ragged and sharp. "Sleep... in... my... bed... NOW!!"  
"I will do with the futon, thank you very much." Sousuke lied down in the futon and stayed there."  
"I'm not budging, Sousuke. Either you take my room or you'll have to sleep with me."  
"I am used to sleeping in close quarters with others." Sousuke shifted to make himself comfortable and slept on his side. Kaname felt a sweatdrop. His voice was clear and unattached. How was she going to get out of this one? She was willing to yield, but her mind was too stubborn. She merely let out a huff and remained steadfast.  
"Okay, fine by me. But I'm staying here too." She was a little apprehensive. No one ever slept in the same bed as her before. Even in slumber parties she always slept alone in a corner or somewhere alone. This night was a little too close for comfort. 'Get a hold of yourself, Kaname! It's just Sousuke. Stupid, clueless Sousuke. Nothing's going to happen. Nothing...'  
  
The sun peeked through Kaname's lacey curtains; it's rays dancing playfully across her body. Kaname twitched as the subtle light shone on her face. She didn't want to wake up. She had the most wonderful dream last night, and she didn't want to let it go. Yet something caught her senses that caused her to stir once more. She smelled a strong scent around her, but she found it... arousing. She was resting next to something smooth and hard. And warm... very warm. It moved in syncopated rhythm, soft and lulling. She could also swear that something was beating in unhurried flow. She finally opened her eyes, wanting to know what was it that caused her heart to race and flutter. What she saw quickly made her heart sink back like a snapped elevator.  
"......aaaaaaAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  



	2. II

I'm terribly sorry for the long lack of update. Things moved very fast and I couldn't keep up. I went abroad for a while without having any internet access, but now that I'm back on line, let's see if I can finally update this.

"Miss Chidori, you're 20 minutes late!" Miss Kagurazaka glared at Kaname, tapping her ruler impatiently on her side. "Well? Don't just stand there, sit down!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Kaname dashed to her seat. She quickly began scribbling and tossed it to Kyouko. _What's wrong with Miss Eri? She's like in uber-PMS!_ Kyuoko giggled and wrote down a reply. _Don't worry about it. Word has it she got dumped by another man._

"Ah..." Kaname didn't need to know more. She scanned the room for anything interesting to catch her attention and focused on an empty desk. Sousuke's desk. She then heard footsteps near the door and, sure enough, there was Mr. Clueless, looking tattered and beat.

"Mr. Sagara, what in the world happened to you?" Miss Kagurazaka snapped.

"What happened was-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses. You're late and you're disrupting my class. You will join Miss Chidori in detention today. Because you were the _only _one who failed the last history test, you will make it up today. The booklet is at your desk and you will complete it while the rest of us will proceed to the next lesson."

Sousuke nodded and headed for his seat and paused for a moment to look at Kaname's direction. He gave her a small smile of thanks. Kaname nodded and then shot him a deadly look. She was still thinking about the incident early that morning and still did not get over it. Sousuke blushed as it replayed in his mind, but he shook it off and concentrated on his test.

* * *

"So... how did you do?" Kaname asked as she ate her lunch in front of him. Shinji and Kyouko were behind her, also curious of his grade.

"Ninety-two percent. Thank you for all your help, Miss Chidori"

"No sweat. But next time you should learn to study on your own. I can't help with every test."

"Yes, I understand. And I'm also sorry about what happed this morning."

"Don't mention it," Kaname replied. She shot Sousuke a venomous look. "I mean it."

"No, it was my fault. We shouldn't have slept together in the futon like that. Next time I'll sleep in your bed as you say."

"WHAT?" Shinji looked stupefied. "You two slept together?"

Sousuke didn't understand why Shinji was so surprised. "Yes. Right after we studied."

"Kaname, is this true?" Kyouko turned to Kaname. "What did he mean next time? Was he really that good?"

"What? No! We just- I was- he... AAHHHH!!!!" Kaname lost all self-control and walked towards Sousuke, the earth trembling with each step. Poor Sagara, he never saw it coming. He saw Kaname smile at him, her grin crooked and forced, then the next thing he knew he was flying in the air, landing in the baseball field.

"Wow. That's a personal best, Kaname. At least 100 feet." Kyuoko patted Kaname on back. "Now... tell me what really happened..."

* * *

The school bell rang, signaling it was dismissal time. Kaname dashed towards the door and ran as fast as she could out of there. The incident of her and Sousuke spread in the school like wildfire, and she had to put up with the constant teasing all throughout the day. 'This has got to be the worst day in my entire life!' She ran into the park to cool off and to get away from it all. The gentle shade of the trees that overshadowed Kaname calmed her a bit. No matter how hectic life was, she knew this park would always be there to offer peace. She sat under a large sakura tree, watching petals fall and glide as the breeze caught them up. Kaname closed her eyes and sighed. She needed more of this. She wished to hold on to moments like these, when everything seemed to melt away. Every cause of stress falling off like the petals.

"Miss Chidori?" Kaname opened one lid to see Sousuke standing next to her. She closed her eye again and huffed.

"What do you want, Sousuke? I'm trying to find some quiet and save what little dignity I have left."

"Shinji explained to me what my words implied. I- I'm truly sorry, Kaname."

She looked up at him and gazed into his eyes. They were soft and sincere. She knew he really was sorry. He only used her first name at special occasions when he was really serious. He sat down next to her and gazed at the foliage at they shimmered with sunbeams.

"I'll make it up to you."

"Forget it. What's done is done. Maybe a few years down we'll both remember this day and laugh. But right now... I just want some time to think."

"Understood." Sousuke got up and looked at her one last time before he left. Kaname gave the place one last gaze, as if she was saving it all to memory. She sighed softly and started to get up, when she felt a small box next to her. It was wrapped in silk and tied with a laced bow. She carefully opened it and inside was a tiny plush bear with a shirt that merely said "Sorry". Kaname smiled and clutched that little bear close to her. "That dummy... wasted good money on a silly little bear.' But she only meant it half-heartedly. In truth, she was happy. It was in these few moments that Sousuke opened up to her, and she saw him as a sweet thoughtful friend rather than her aggravation. She got up and flung the silk wrapper with the lace ribbon, letting them dance against the setting sun. She turned slowly towards her apartment, fading into the city, holding a little plush bear.


	3. III

When Kaname had finally reached her apartment, the sky was already quite dark. She felt tired and worn out, and decided that a nice hot shower would be the perfect cure-all. That is, until she saw her mailbox. She quickly grabbed them and made her way up the stairs and to her floor. She entered and plopped down on the living room carpet. She quickly went through the mail, which all turned out to be bills. Bills, bills, nothing but bills!

"That much just for water! They must be insane! I guess I can't afford that shower tonight." She opened the next envelope, which only made her queasier. "My rent's gone up 50 percent! I don't have money to pay for all of this!" She opened the others, cringing as she saw the digits for her electric bill, her gas, basic cable, and other miscellaneous expenses. Combined with school dues, food, and necessities, she was very much in the red. She sank to the floor, the mail scattered about. Living alone in Japan was becoming much more difficult by the day.

Her first impulse was to go to the phone and call her father. Halfway through dialing, she stopped. "I can't ask for more money. I already asked for an advanced allowance this month. He's gonna think I can't take care of myself." Living alone, she had more things to consider than most kids her age. She thought about moving back to the States. She could be back with her family and live the rest of her high school days without worrying about deep financial matters. Could she go through with it? Kaname shook her head. She loved Japan more than any other place. She found her niche here, and made something of herself. Coming back to her father's meant giving up the things she valued most.

"I NEED A JOB!!!" She concluded. _But what kind?It can't interefere with school, but it has to pay enough to help me cover my expenses._ The more she thought about it, the less appealing it sounded.Kaname wailed and sulked into her couch. She needed some help. Kaname took a deep breath and went for her cell…

* * *

Kyouko put down the classified section and looked to Kaname. They've been rummaging through ad cliiping for the past four hours, and still unable to find one suitable position. "Tell me again why you just won't ask your dad for cash?"

"I can't do that! That would show I can't manage on my own and I can!"

"But this is out of your control. Rates for rent and essential goods have gone up and you can't go on with your current allowance. Your dad will understand that."

"But I wanna show I can do this myself. That I'm fine living independently."

"Then why do we have to have a job with you?" Shinji asked.

"Because... um… because!" Kaname laughed sheepishly. "Besides, it'll be fun. And we'll get valuable life experiences."

Shinji didn't looked too enthused. "Sousuke offered to give you money. Why didn't you take it? I heard he's loaded with green."

"That would be just a temporary fix. The bills come every month, and I'm not too keen on hitting that freak for cash every four weeks. Besides, I don't borrow money from friends! That's just as wrong as asking Dad!"

"You weren't saying anything like that when you asked me for lunch money." Shinji muttered.

Kaname ignored him and continued looking at the job postings. "Hmm… how about this one: Looking for young models. Easy hours. Good pay."

Kyouko and Shinji weren't as thrilled. "Read the fine print."

Kaname read on and her interest disappeared faster than a cute designer mini on sale. "Must not be afraid of taking nude photos. Then what in the world are we modeling if we're wearing nothing? Nasty pervs."

"How about this one," Shinji chipped in. "Cleaners needed for carnival. No experience needed. Must bring own supplies."

"Like hell I'm going to spend my time cleaning booths and picking trash." Kaname just rolled her eyes. She, a class representative and Vice-President, picking up gum wrappers and peanut shells? Not in this lifetime.

"Ooh, I found one!" Kyouko beamed and read the ad. "New designer outlet seeking employees. Must be young and lively and interacts well with people. No experience needed. Hourly pay."

"That must be the new store that opened up two weeks ago," said Shinji. "It's only a few blocks from our school."

Kaname thought about it, and approved. "Okay. We'll go tomorrow after school and apply!"

* * *

"Thanks for coming! Have a nice day!" Kaname smiled, her teeth grating against each other. Once the customers had left she began to mutter. "If I have to smile one more time I think my face is going to split!" It was two weeks ago since they got the jobs, and Kaname lost her appeal on the first day.

"This job isn't as glamorous as I thought it was too." Kyouko said as she wiped sweat from her brow. She had spent the whole day folding, restocking, and rearranging the clothes that the customers left lying around.

"If anyone should be complaining, it should be me! I'm the one doing the most manual labor!" Shinji huffed as he carried a large box into the storage room. "How long do we have to do this for?"

"Just a few more months. The tenants and the landlord are going to hold a conference, and most likely he'll lower the rent to what he charged before. I'm also conserving as much as I can so I don't have to pay that much in utilities. A few months' time, is that too much?" Kaname gave Shinji a sad puppy-dog look. Shinji scowled, but finally yielded.

"Three months, then you're on your own, got it?" He tried to sound as stern as he could, but his small grin gave him away. Kaname skipped over to him and hugged Shinji tight. She also gave one to Kyouko.

"You guys are the best! Oh, someone's coming. I'd better go back to my spot." She headed for the entrance door to greet the new customer, beaming her fakest Barbie doll smile. "Hello! What can I do for you?"

"Miss Chidori, is there something wrong? You look injured. Do you need medical assistance?"

_That voice… it could only be…_

"What are _you_ doing here, Sousuke?" Kaname wished she brought her halisen with her. Kaname couldn't fathom how one person could push all her buttons in three sentences. But he managed it. Only her had such a talent.

"I uh, I'm looking for new apparel. My current wardrobe no longer fits me." He kept a straight face, but couldn't prevent a bead of sweat from forming and rolling down his left cheek.

Kaname noted his behavior and narrowed her eyes. No doubt he was following her again. But she let it go, and tried to stay on her best behavior. She was, after all, on commission. "Well, you've come to the right place! We got styles for everyone, even a military otaku like you!" Kaname hooked Sousuke's left arm and led him to the boy's department. She showed him shirts, pants, gloves, caps, and even undergarments, all of them having military-related designs.

Sousuke however, wasn't paying attention to the outfits. He was more focused on a certain blue-haired girl. What was it about Kaname that seemed to shut down all of his defenses? Was it her smell? It was rather pleasant. Her looks? Sousuke swallowed hard. Kaname was quite physically matured for her age. Her touch? When she wasn't crushing him to a pulp, her soft skin was quite alluring. Perhaps it was a delicate combination of these, and other traits.

"Then my aunt wore this green chicken outfit and jumped off the Empire State Building. Isn't that wonderful, Sousuke?" Kaname's eyes were cold and deadly. Sousuke quickly broke his concentration.

"What? Oh, yes, quite wonderful. I'll – Ow!!" Sousuke winced as Kaname whacked him hard on the head.

"You weren't paying attention at all, you big idiot. What in the world are you thinking about?" Sousuke just blushed and looked down. Kaname raised an eyebrow, becoming suspicious. "You know what? I don't think I want to know. Just tell me whether you're going to buy these or not?" She showed him the large pile of clothes she held.

"Nan? Oh, of course. Thanks for your help, Kaname. Please guide me to the cashier." Kaname showed him to the counter. She then went behind it and tagged a sticker on her chest.

"Hi, I'm Kaname. Will it be cash or credit?" She put her hands to her hips and grinned.

"Credit." Sousuke pulled out his wallet and pulled out a card. He handed it to Kaname, who seemed to be frozen at the moment. "Um, Kaname? Kaname?"

"How in the world do you have that much money. It's just not right…"

"Well, uh, you know that, er, the group I work for. They pay quite well, and my expenses are quite meager. I've also done some financial investments, which have left me with considerable funds. Do you need some financial assistance Kaname? I'd be more than happy to grant you some money."

"What? No! I'm fine Sousuke. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Do you mind giving _me_ a loan, Sousuke?" Kyouko quipped. "I could do with a better camera."

"How much would you need- Ow! Kaname!" She had whacked him in the same spot, this time with a hanger.

"Kyouko is also quite fine. Isn't… that… right… Kyouko?" The look of Kaname's eyes could have bested Medusa herself. Kyouko decided it was better not to respond and went back to restocking.

Kaname snatched the card and swiped it. She tore the receipt and nearly slammed it on the glass counter. "Sign please."

Sousuke took out a pen from his pocket and signed his name. Kaname looked at it and made a face. "You need to work on your penmanship." She made a face at Sousuke as well, but smiled at the end. Her mood had lifted a bit. "Have a nice day Sousuke." Her smile faded when he stood unmoving. "Um… now the part where you say '_Thank you_' and walk out."

"Your shift ends in a few minutes, does it not? I will wait for you."

"Thanks, Sousuke. That's really sweet, but you don't have to do that. Kyouko and Shinji will walk home with me so there's nothing to worry about. Right guys? Guys?"

Kyouko and Shinji were already putting on their coats and grabbing their things. Kyouko smiled at Kaname and said, "Our time is done. You won't get out for another half-hour. We'd normally wait, Kaname, but since Sousuke's here, we thought we'd go home now. We have an oral quiz tomorrow, and I'd rather study than sit here doing nothing."

"What! You guys can't leave me! Come back here!! So much for friendship!!!" Kaname growled and pounded the counter. Sousuke was still standing in front of her; his face remaining expressionless. Only his eyes showed any sign of life in him, and Kaname couldn't help but stare deep into those gray windows. Sousuke, for his part, was as clueless as ever.

"Is there something on my face, Miss Chidori?"

"What about your face, Sousuke? It's a really nice face." Kaname said hazily.

"Pardon?"

"What?" Kaname broke her gaze and was now looking at a befuddled otaku. "I mean.. er, you know.." Kaname laughed nervously and scratched her head. She tried to find something to distract her, settling on the wall clock. "My, it's late. I should close down for the night. Wait outside for me will you?"

"Affirmative." Sousuke nodded and headed out. Kaname left a few minutes after, holding two large bags.

"You forgot your purchases, dummy." Kanamer smirked and handed them to the boy.

"Thank you Miss Chidori." He grabbed them both and carried them with one arm, while Kaname casually leaned on the other. They began walking, heading towards her apartment. Even with the heavy bags, Sousuke found himself having to check his pace with Kaname. "Long day," he asked?

"Yeah. I just don't know how long I can keep this up. It's really hard balancing school, work, clubs, and other activities. I rarely have any 'me' time anymore." Her knees began to shake and her breath became more ragged. Reach her apartment, she opted for the elevator, and sank.

"Miss Chidori, are you all right? You low blood pressure-"

"I'm fine. I'm a big girl, Sousuke. I can handle it." The elevator stopped and opened at her floor. She propped herself up and willed her legs to move. She was independent; she was strong; she could do it all herself... _Not…_

She felt herself being lifted up and her face looked up to that of a certain otaku. "Sousuke, I didn't ask you for help! Put me down!"

"Negative. You're body is not at it's peak. You are unable to even do the simplest functions in your current state. I will carry you to your room." Sousuke carried her up to her door. She took out her keys and fumbled with the lock, but managed to open it. As they entered, she looked at Sousuke again.

"Unable to even do the simplest functions, huh? Are you saying my body is defective, soldier?" The boy flinched, and both of them came crashing down. Kaname sat up and laughed at him, watching as his face went through a whole array of red in one second. "Well?"

"Your body, Kaname? …it's uh.. it's…" He was breathing heavily, and sweated profusely. Kaname just laughed even harder. She crawled towards her couch and climbed up.

"At ease, soldier. We'll save the interrogation for later." She smiled and patted at the empty seat beside her. "Come sit and we can look at the items you bought."

"Affirmative." Sousuke regained his composure and carried the two large bags with him. "Thank you again for your assistance, Kaname."

"Glad to be of service. But tell me, what were you planning to do with this?" She pulled out a mesh thong from the bag and twirled it. "And this?" She took out a scarlet, lacy bra and hung in front of him. Sousuke's face suddenly matched the color of the undergarment.

"I uh.. ahem.. I didn't recall buying those." He coughed.

"That's what you get for not paying attention. Idiot." Kaname rummaged through the bags and began pulling out more erotic articles, and mockingly modeled them in front of an embarrassed otaku. "I thought you'd have notice them, though. So much for your keen observations. But don't worry; we can return these tomorrow if you like."

"No.. that's.. that's alright. You… you can have them Kaname." Sousuke quickly turned his gaze toward the ceiling.

"But these are such showy items… do you think they'll look good on me?"

"You.. you'll look good in anything Kaname." He didn't dare look at her after that. She shut his eyes and prepared for a whack of a halisen or some other blow. When none came he slowly turned his head and peeked. Kaname was suddenly very close to him, her breath tickling his neck.

"So… does that mean you've been looking?" She tried to sound as seductive as possible. "Such a naughty boy…" She watched as his neck pulse and his face sweat furiously, and just hollered.

"Yes.. I mean No! I mean.." Sousuke looked at her and sighed. "You're just very beautiful. I wasn't necessarily looking. I thought it was common knowledge."

"You're really something, you know that, Sousuke?" Even through her torture he remained the virtuous soldier. That was something to say about him, and Kaname could say a lot. "I'll put these clothes away and you can taken 'em back at your place. Give 'em, trash 'em, burn 'em, whatever. You paid for it already. And for being such a generous customer, you should get a reward."

Kaname leaned closer and planned to give him a kiss on the cheek. He turned however, and found her lips in contact with his. They remained still for a few moments, until Kaname pulled back, very slowly. Now it was her turn to blush. "Well, that didn't go as I expected. But it was… nice. Ahem. So.. what about you?"

"That.. that felt… good." Sousuke said, his breath heavy and his heart pounding quickly. "I uh.. I should go now. It's um, really late, and I uh… I should go study for that.. err.. _oral quiz_." He jumped off and quickly grabbed the bags, rushing out the door like his was on fire.

Kaname licked her lips, as if savoring the imprint that Sousuke left. "I suppose I should study for that quiz as well… I don't think I did too well at my practice…"


	4. IV

Kaname took a quick shower and ate a light meal. All of her lights were off that morning, while she ate near the front window. Conserving didn't quite suit Kaname Chidori. She was more accustomed to hearty meals and a bright apartment. But her current situation brought things in a new light. Freedom came with responsibilities, and it was time she learned to make some sacrifices.

She got up quite early and there was still plenty of time before school started. Nevertheless, she went out and headed for school. She decided to take the longer route, which allowed her to enjoy the sights of the city. She walked slowly, not to take in the view as she planned, but because of her low blood pressure. She had barely walked a block when she began to feel dizzy. She tried to reach for the nearest tree but her legs gave way before she reached it. She didn't hit the ground, however. She was caught by a pair of arms a foot above the hard asphalt. The cologne was familiar. The scarred arms were too. She broke off without even looking at her 'saviour'.

"What are you doing up this early in the morning, Sousuke?" She said with a huff. She walked towards the nearest bench and sat down, her eyes, still closed.

"I usually get up around this time to patrol the area. You normally do not leave at this time, Miss Chidori. Is something the matter?"

Kaname opened her eyes half-way. His reason wasn't too suspicious. But she wondered how he knew her morning schedule so well. _Peeping Tom…_ She tilted her head back and sighed. It was too beautiful a morning to get worked up. "I just wanted some fresh air, that's all. I'm kinda slow during the morning, so I thought I could do for a change of pace." She turned again to Sousuke, who was now standing two feet away from her. He was averting her gaze, looking at the ground. His face, however was blushing lightly. She smiled, thinking about what happened last night. The kiss… it was meant to be in jest, but ended up to be so much more. It had stirred things in her that she never expected to be stirred, especially by _him_. She continued to gaze at Sousuke, who was now focusing at the buildings to her right. She always felt different when he was near. Aside from the huge stress and equally large rage he managed to bring her, Kaname also found herself more open. Not so much as comfortable, but just open. Shy as she may be, she'd play around with him and found herself enjoying him react like he does, clueless and nervous.

Sousuke, for his part, also took random glances at Kaname. Being with her was like being in a deadly dance, but he enjoyed every moment of it. He especially enjoyed last night. It was his first _real_ kiss. True he did kiss Mizuki, but that didn't do anything for him, like the one he shared with Kaname. If he really thought about it, only Kaname's kisses ever felt real. Even her playful pecks to his cheek alighted dormant emotions. He didn't mind her wild lashings. They weren't so bad, and he suffered worse. Though he knew nothing was as deadly as when Kaname was in _uber-bitch mode_. That term was coined by some of the boys in their class. It wasn't a pleasant term, but he did find it accurate. He wondered how long Arbalest, and the whole Mithril team while he was at it, could withstand against the blue haired girl in battle. The thought brought a smirk to his face, which Kaname was keen to notice.

"What are you thinking about, Sousuke? Better not be anything nasty."

"No, Kaname. Entirely military. I was thinking how-"

"I don't want to hear it! It's a nice morning, and I don't want you ruining it." Kaname saw him frown, and, try as she might, couldn't help a pang of guilt form inside her. Sousuke never did things to hurt her intentionally. She knew of his upbringing and his ignorance of social conduct. It wasn't right for her to be so prejudiced. She sighed and walked up to him. She leaned on his side and hugged his arm. She paid no mind to it, but Sousuke, however, was struggling with new waves of emotions just by her touch. "C'mon. We should head over to the school now. I hear we're getting two new teachers today. One is going to teach phys ed while the other will head the new drama club." She looked up at him, her face grave and serious. "Promise me you won't do anything funny?"

"Funny? When have I done anything humorous, Miss Chidori?"

"Not funny funny. I mean, like… you know…" When she saw his puzzled look, she sighed deeply. "Promise me you won't tackle them to the ground, throw a grenade at them, or anything related to that."

"Only if they show no interest in harming you, Miss Chidori."

Kaname cringed, but decided to take what she could. "Thanks, Sousuke. That means a lot."

"Not a problem…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow! Have you seen the new gym teacher?" "He's SOO hot!" "Kyouko, I'll pay you to give me a couple of shots of him!" The girls were giggling and fantasizing about the new physical education teacher, Mr. Kazui. He was born from a Japanese father and an American mother. He had the smooth complexion, chinky eyes, and full lips from his mother. From his dad came his height, broad shoulders, and soft tawny hair. Unlike the flabby teachers they had before, Mr. Kazui was in perfect shape. He had tight muscles, a chiseled chest, and powerful legs. Even Kaname found herself taking a peek every once in a while, despite Sousuke's dark looks. He didn't know what jealousy was, but did he did know he wanted to just blast him to the other side of the world. It was too bad Kaname made him promise to leave the man alone.

Mr. Kazui had an easy smile, and led the class into the normal warm-ups before getting on with the days exercise. He decided to teach them basic self defense techniques. Sousuke, despite himself, found the man quite capable. _Must have worked in the military at some point. Note to self… obtain background check of Maiku Kazui_.

"Ryo, your feet are not in the right position. You're not balanced that way. Here… place you stance like this." Ryo could have fainted right then and there as Mr. Kazui helped her out. The other girls decided to take Ryo's lead and pretended to need help getting their stance correct. Sousuke watched with glowering eyes as he moved from girl to girl. The other boys weren't so enthused either. _If he touches Kaname, I swear I'll-_

"Sousuke!" Sousuke broke his chain of thought, hearing Kaname whisper at him harshly. "Come over here you idiot!"

"Yes, Miss Chidori?"

"Is my stance right? I don't want him coming over to me." Kaname did not take too kindly on strangers touching her, even if it was professional.

"You should mover you right foot back a few more centimeters. A little more... no, too much. That's fine, Miss Chidori. Also, you fist should not be so far from your body. In a defensive stance, it's good to keep your face well guarded." Kaname still seemed to be having trouble, so Sousuke moved behind her, moving her posture, her arms, and her legs to the correct spot. Kaname, however, was becoming quite impatient with the miniscule adjustments that when Sousuke asked to move her foot back a bit more, she sweep him. Unfortunately, Sousuke grabbed the closest things near him for balance- Kaname!

Both of them fell with a THUD! The dust flew and the class moved in closer to see what happened.

"Mr. Sagara. Ms. Chidori" Mr. Kazui said with a sly smile. "While personal signs of affection are allowed in school premises, I suggest you restrict them to more _discreet_ actions. If you wish to continue… I'll be more than happy to excuse you two. The locker room showers are free a this time, I believe."

Laughter rang throughout the field. Sousuke and Kaname were lying on the ground, tangled up in a 69 position. Sousuke began to stutter, his signature "Uh's" coming to play. Kaname was stewing. Her face was hot enough to fry eggs.

"SOUSUKE!! Get OFF!!!" She broke free from him and picked him up violently. Sousuke swallowed hard as he cam face to face his Kaname's evil leer. "You… IDDDIIIIOOOTTTT!!!!"

Whistles and claps broke out as they watched in awe Sousuke flying at least 50 meters.

Mr. Kazui patted Kaname on the back and smiled. "I suppose you don't need any defense lessons, Ms. Chidori. However, you aren't going to catch a man by throwing him like a football."

Kaname stomped back to the locker rooms muttering curses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In classical lit, Kaname's class was standing outside the room. The teacher was administering the oral quiz, and to help with their nervousness, had each student recite his or her answers alone. After that, they'd have the rest of the period free. Kaname was lucky to be chosen early, and she had done quite well. She walked out of the class beaming, and held up a V sign.

She wandered the halls and stopped in front of the auditorium doors. The drama club was there, holding an unofficial meeting. They were usually held after school, but the new teacher decided to hold the first meeting during lunch. Kaname had wanted to join, but softball practice and her jobs restricted her other activities severely. She decided to just watch what was going on. She entered the auditorium and headed towards the stage. The new teacher noticed her and waved. She was an odd looking woman, middle aged, Kaname presumed. She was draped with many shawls of strange designs, and her hair flaming red hair had wild streaks of black.

"Hello, young lady. I am Mrs. Tanaka. Are you considering our little club?"

"Well… maybe. I dunno. I was hoping to just watch at first and then see if it's right for me. Oh, and I'm Kaname Chidori"

"Ah, I've heard quite a bit about you Ms. Chidori. Quite a passionate soul you have." Kaname blushed. _What exactly did she hear?_

Mrs. Tanaka called the other students to gather around. They were going to start on a play she herself wrote and will be directing. They were to present it to the school in two months time. Meetings were to be held every Friday after school and Saturday mornings, and perhaps during lunch. Extra meeting may be called, but they would be notified well in advance. Kaname smiled. She could fit that to her schedule. This could be the only activity that wouldn't involve Sousuke's presence. She relished in that thought.

"Mrs. Tanaka. I've decided to join your club!"

"Excellent! I've just the role for you." She directed Kaname towards the stage and handed her a booklet of the play. It was titled Mechanical Love. Kaname flinched slightly. It brought her mind automatically to Sousuke. She shook the thought off and began to practice her lines…

Sousuke was one of the last people called. He had done his quiz quite satisfactorily. The studying and the tips Kaname gave him were quite effective. Speaking of Kaname, she was nowhere to be seen. It was now the lunch period, and she wasn't at her usual spot with Kyouko. Sousuke began to grow suspicious. _Was she abducted? Is she hurt?_ These questions ran through his mind as she searched for her. Suddenly he heard a scream coming form the auditorium. He recognize that voice. _Kaname!_ He rushed in and saw with horror Kaname struggling against a large boy nearly twice her size. There were people around them but they stood still, actually clapping!

"I'll save you, Miss Chidori!" He dashed toward the stage and swept the boy of his feet. Flowing with the motion, Sousuke lifted him and threw him into the second row. He smirked at the unconscious boy and turned to Kaname. "Threat neutralized. You are safe Miss Chi- OW!!!"

Kaname wasn't as appreciative as Sousuke thought she'd be. In fact, she was far from it.

"Sousuke Sagara… BIG DUMMY!" She took off her shoe and began whacking him in the head.

WHACK!

"OWW! Miss Chidori, I don't understand. I didn't blow anything up as you requested."

WHACK! WHACK!

"I saved you from that assailant!"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Kaname's arm grew tired and spoke, her breath heaving. "He wasn't an assailant! He was acting!!"

_Acting?_ Sousuke was at a loss. Mrs. Tanaka stepped forward after recovering from the shock. "Yes. Welcome to Jindai High's Drama Club." She smiled at him and began circling Sousuke. "Hmm… not bad, not bad." She lifted his arms and examined his face. "Shirt up, please." Sousuke was befuddled by the order, but complied. A series of gasps shot up from some of the girls. Mrs. Tanaka beamed. "You're a bit scruffy, but you'll do. Yes, you'll do quite well."

"Quite well for what, ma'am?"

"The starring role of course! I can see it now. Loyal Soldier and devoted lover, fights in a terrible battle and escapes with an inch of his life. He wanders the lands in search of his dame, oh, that's you Ms. Chidori, only to find her taken by the evil lord of Seira. Driven by love he fights until his love is back in his arms!" Mrs. Tanaka was moved to tears by her account. Kaname was struggling with her shock and rage. Sousuke, as usual, was in total bewilderment.

"Mrs. Tanaka," Kaname pleaded, "are you _sure_ Sousuke's the right man? I mean, he just knocked Kotaru cold!"

"He is _pur-fect_ Ms. Chidori. You must accept the spot, Mr. Sagara! This production rests upon thy shoulders!"

Sousuke looked at Kaname, who was giving him the _don't you DARE!_ look. He couldn't understand why she would be upset in him aiding the Drama Club. And in this way, he could monitor her and keep her from any harm. He stood erect, and saulted. "I will be honored to accept the role, ma'am!"

WHACK!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had worked hard practicing. Kaname was surprised to see Sousuke perform quite well. He memorized all of his lines before anyone else, and after some pointers, delivered them with life and emotion. _This, coming from Sousuke? Unbelievable!_ The army otaku could never express his feelings right. Perhaps he was able to gain some insight from acting. Kaname actually enjoyed her practices with Sousuke, who seemed to feel the same way. That feeling came crashing down the moment Mrs. Tanaka decided to make one last modification.

"A kiss?! Mrs. Tanaka!!" Kaname couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes, Ms. Chidori. At the very last scene, you and Mr. Sagara will kiss as the curtain closes. Oh, it's such a fitting resolution, isn't it?"

Sousuke began sweating and breathing heavily. "Mrs. Tanaka, I… I'm not very comfortable with that addition. Can we please stay to the original script?"

"Nonsense, my boy. It's only acting. I'm sure your friendship with Ms. Chidori won't collapse from just one kiss. It will add the perfect touch to my work. A classic as this deserves a classic end! The performance is tomorrow, so be prepared!" She smiled and focused her attention to the maintenance crew, checking if everything was all set.

Sousuke and Kaname looked at each other and just as quickly turned away, both flushing profusely. The air suddenly felt quite humid, and Sousuke found himself constantly tugging his collar. Kaname felt fidgety, and couldn't seem to keep still for more than a minute.

After a last rundown, the cast and crew was allowed to rest for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. Kaname grabbed her coat and things and headed out quite swiftly. Sousuke followed suit.

They walked towards her apartment when Kaname stopped abruptly.

"Is something the matter, Miss Chidori?"

"Actually there is. But let's not talk about here here." Kaname bit her lip before she continued. "Um… want to grab a bit to eat?"

"That… that would be nice." It was quite late, which meant she wouldn't have time to make dinner, so Kaname led Sousuke to a fast food joint. She ordered a chicken tempura and some honeydew milk tea. Sousuke, unfamiliar with the menu, trusted Kaname's judgment and ordered the same items. They remained silent for a while, content to eating their dinner in peace. When their meal was finished, there was an uncomfortable tension between them, and their only source of distraction came from the large clear panes before them. Kaname sighed, and tried to break the ice.

"So… how do you think it'll turn out tomorrow?"

"Based upon our performances during practices, our chance of err is at 46 per cent. Though I am unsure of the technical crew. We haven't really tested the controls, and Mrs. Tanaka has forbade me from entering the AV room. But I-"

"Sousuke," Kaname interrupted. "Good or bad will do."

"It will be good, Miss Chidori."

"I see. But what about the end?"

"The end? The last scene is relatively easy compared to the preceding ones."

"So you're not worried about the… you know… the kiss scene?"

"The kiss? Oh!" Sousuke's face flushed pink and he turned to his drink.

"I- I'm sure it'll be okay. I mean, we're just acting… right?" Kaname's eyes widened. Sousuke did not reply. "Sousuke?"

"I… I don't know, Miss Chidori. Will you be acting?" It was Kaname's turn to be silent.

_Will I be acting? Or will it count?_ She looked at Sousuke, who in turn gazed back. The boy was more often than not the root of all her misery. But he was also the one who shared some of her greatest moments. Ever since she was a little girl, she always dreamed of having the fairy tale romance. High school, however, crushed that fantasy the moment she met those boys. She decided to have a more realistic partner, using her father's high standards. But the more the thought about it, the less romantic it became. Perhaps that was the problem. Her mind could only do so much. She had to follow her heart at this one. And right now, her heart was softly whispering a certain military otaku's name. Kaname looked at him with sharper focus. Physically, he was quite attractive. A few pounds wouldn't hurt him, but otherwise he wasn't so bad to look at. The scar on his left cheek was a turn on. Kaname smiled inwardly when she recalled herself saying he had a nice face. Well, he did. His hard physique was a plus. Personality-wise, Sousuke was a dud. He was impulsive, blowing things up and subduing innocent people at the slightest suspicion. He also tended to take things at face-value, which also added to her frustration sometimes. But when he was on her good side, Sousuke could turn out to be a real sweetheart. He was loyal, protective, innocent, helpful, had high values, and always put her priority as number one. It wouldn't be so bad to take a look at his direction. He was a bud ready to flower, a caterpillar in a chrysalis. Kaname wanted to see his transformation. A hand gently nudged her shoulder.

"Kaname?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"Oh… well, I'm not too sure either." _Coward!_ Kaname flinched. She bit her lip, and inhaled deeply. She sighed and gave his question another try. "To be honest, Sousuke, despite everything you've put me through… a part of me wants to keep exploring… a part of me… oh, hell. I think I have feelings for you." _There, I said it! Now leave me alone!_ Her heart smiled in victory. "But what about you, Sousuke?"

"I… I am still figuring things out. There's a lot of things I don't know regarding emotions and personal relationships."

"Oh… I see. Well, perhaps I can help you figure things out." Kaname took a sip at her tea before continuing. "Ok… question one. Am I just an assignment to you?"

There was a long pause.

"No, Kaname. I- I always try to go beyond the line of duty for you. My job was to keep you safe. But…"

"But?"

"But now, I've added another mission criteria."

"And what would that be? Sousuke? C'mon, tell me."

"I- I want to make you happy…" Kaname felt her heart go pity-pat.

"Thanks, Sousuke. Alright. Question two. How did you feel when you kissed Mizuki, and how is it any different from when you kiss me before?" Kaname leaned forward, eager to know the answer.

"I felt nothing between me and Miss Inaba. I did feel the sting when she slapped me into the pond." Kaname smirked, recalling that time. She also thought Sousuke was going to kiss her then too, but Mr. Clueless was living up to his name. She went back to listen to what Sousuke had to say. "When you kissed me during that night I bought new apparel, I felt… I really didn't know what it was, to be honest; all I knew was that I wanted it to last forever."

Kaname's heart was doing cartwheels. "Thanks Sousuke. Last question. If I'm no longer your charge… would you still try to see me?"

"Yes." His reply was so quick it shocked both of them. After a brief silence, Kaname stirred, offering her thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am very pleased to present to you Jindai High School's theatrical performance, written, directed, and produced by me of course, Mechanical Love!"

The audience clapped wildly, and whistles echoed across the room. Behind the curtain, Kaname wished Mrs. Tanaka chose a better title. She shrugged it off and tried to focus. She quickly went over her lines, and checked herself in the mirror one last time. Her costume was very elegant, combining both the classical charm and modern seductiveness. Her hair was pinned back and bobbed; it took her and five girls three hours to fix her rebellious hair. Like her, it was best left free.

She took a glance at the other actors, all dressed immaculately in their outfits. She rested her eyes on Sousuke, who wasn't looking to shabby either. She quickly went to her position as the curtain went up.

She was in the very first scene with Sousuke, which got them wild hoots and claps from the audience.

"Look at Kaname!" "That dress is BANGIN!!" "Kyouko, take a picture!" "Is that Sousuke?" "He actually looks hot!" "I guess all he needed was a makeover!" The audience began to talk loudly and had to be quieted down by the teachers. Once they were all silent, Kaname and Sousuke began. Everything was a haze for Kaname, the scenes and acts passed so quickly. But it must have been going well after hearing the audience's positive reactions.

There was a fifteen minute intermission, and Kaname took the time to rest her weary foot. The high heeled slipper was more beautiful than it was comfortable, and Kaname felt a sudden wave of relief the moment she took them off.

Her relaxation, however, was short lived.

A phone rang and Sousuke picked up. _Oh no… Not now!_

"Urzu-7 speaking. Melissa? I see. Understood. I'll be there in ten. Sagara out." Sousuke sighed and put the phone back in his pocket. He headed for the nearest exit when he was suddenly stopped by a rather angry Kaname.

"Miss Chidori… I-"

"Don't even _think_ about it!" Kaname walked closer until she was just centimeters away from his face.

"But Mithril as ordered me to attend a briefing. Besides, my character does not reappear until the last scene. The understudy can-"

"The understudy can stay put! Right now, _we_ need you _more_! I knew you shouldn't have ever taken this role! I knew something like this would happen."

Kaname looked at him with fiery eyes. For a moment, Sousuke thought he was going to be in for the pounding of his life. Kaname, however, seemed to have diffused. She flung her arms up and let him pass

"You know what… just go. But it's nice to know Mithril's finest will lead his troops into battle and abandom them half-way through." Kaname walked off with a HMPPFF!

Her word struck him hard. Sousuke took out his phone and stared at it, then at Kaname's retreating figure, then back at the phone. Sousuke sighed.

"Hello… Melissa? I'm afraid I cannot attend the briefing. Please relay any vital intel through the communications unit at my apartment. Yes, I know I will get a reprieve. Yes, I know that too. I'm really sorry, but the show must go on…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The audience was enthralled by Kaname's performance. She seemed to be on fire. Little did they know she was. Unable to vent at Sousuke, Kaname vented through her character.

At last, at the last scene, Kaname was ready to end the show with fireworks. She had thought up of a good alternative ending since her lead went MIA.

"Let go of me, you filth! Let go and die as the snake you are!" She pretended to struggle with the Lord.

"Your man is dead! He cannot save you. You are mine, my precious. Stop resisting and face the truth. You are mine. Mine forever!" Kaname was impressed with the boy. Kotaru was usually so reserved; his performance was quite breathtaking.

"You may have my body, but never my heart!" The two struggled in a choreographed fight.

During the struggle, Kotaru whispered, "Where's Sousuke?"

"I don't know. Just keep going and I take the lead." Kotaru nodded and they lengthened their fight a bit. Kaname was about to subdue him when a figure came onto the stage.

"My damsel! My love! I've come to thy rescue!" _It was Sousuke!_

Sousuke broke Kotaru's grip on Kaname and the two engrossed in a mock sword fight. In the end, Sousuke had won, and he and Kaname were ready to end the performance. They said their clichéd lines and paused.

"Now or never," Kaname whispered. Sousuke nodded. The two leaned closer and softly kissed. The audience stood up in ovation clapping and shouting as hard as they could. Kaname found herself tempted to go deeper. She did. She parted her lips and allowed Sousuke in. He too, followed rote. At the fleeting brush of their tongues, both felt a spark surge between them. Each explored, retreated, and tempted the other to bolder levels of intensity. The curtain closed slowly and the light faded.

"That was wonderful, everyone! Simply wonderful!" Mrs. Tanaka looked as if she was reday to burst. "But let's give a special round of applause to our two _amazing_ actors, Kaname and Sousuke, who have… oh…" Mrs. Tanaka smiled. "Come everyone. Let's all go to the reception party and leave our two lovebirds be…" The other cast members whispered animatedly. No doubt the whole school would soon know of Sousuke and Kaname. When they all filed out, Mrs. Tanaka dimmed the lights until they were off and softly closed the doors.

Kaname and Sousuke were still encased within their kiss. The story may have ended, but theirs had only begun…

**NOT THE END!!! More to come…**


	5. V

Terribly sorry for the lack of updates. Sometimes life forces you to put certain things above others.

"Kaname, you were so good!" "Sousuke, mind if I get your autograph?" "I didn't know you two could act!"

Kaname beamed. She loved the attention she was getting. Last night's performance was very noteworthy.

"I liked the kissing scene, it almost looked real!" Kyouko beamed. She took a snapshot of Kaname. "We did you learn how to do that?"

Kaname blushed. She looked at Sousuke, who was busy fending off his new fans; he gave a quick glance at her direction and he, too, match her flush. Kyouko was quick to perceive. She leaned close to Kaname's ear and whispered. "It _was_ real, wasn't it?"

Kaname jumped up a bit. She laughed sheepishly. "Kyouko, you must be hallucinating. Nothing's going on between me and Sousuke. I can't believe I had you fooled!" Kyouko wasn't convinced.

"I'll keep it a secret if you want, though I see no reason why for you to be ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed. Sousuke's-" Kaname stopped dead. Kyouko was a sly fox. She had to give her friend her props.

"Fine, you win. But I don't want to show it to the rest of the world… at least… at least until I get my feelings straightened out."

"Feelings? What feelings?" Maya jutted in. Kaname motioned her to keep it low.

"It's nothing." Kaname whispered. "Nothing at all. We were just talking."

"If it's just talk, why are you all _hush-hush_ about it?" Maya raised one eyebrow. Kaname was blushing, averting her gaze. Maya scanned the room and laid her eyes on Sousuke. "_Ooooh…_ I see what's going on. I knew it was too good to be an act!"

"What was too good?" Ryo wanted in on the conversation as well.

"Kaname's kiss with Sousuke. They weren't faking it!" Maya beamed. Kaname looked as if she was going to wring her neck.

"Really? Well it's about time!" Ryo replied, crossing her arms. "Took you guys long enough."

"It-" Kaname froze in her tracks. She let Ryo's comment sink in for a moment. "What!"

"Oh, c'mon Kaname," Kyouko rolled her eyes. "It was pretty obvious since the day he came that you had a thing for him."

"I did not!" Kaname rebutted. She tried to find some excuse, cursing when she couldn't think of any. Her friends were right. Ever since Sousuke entered into her life she nothing else to talk about except _'the idiot did this…' 'the moron did that…'_ Whether she was aware of it or not, she fell for Sousuke, hook, line, and sinker.

"Just tell us when you two do something that's actually juicy." Maya said. "Like when you two do the horizontal tango or mphfmphgmk!" Kaname stuffed a ball of paper in her mouth.

The school bell rang and the students went to their assigned seats. The teacher entered and quickly began writing notes down on the board.

Kaname copied them down diligently. This subject, geography, was her weakest. She once thought Geneva was the capital of Brazil. It wouldn't have been so bad if Sousuke hadn't corrected her. To think, being one-upped by the same boy who thought condoms were emergency water canteens! She lingered on that memory for a bit before returning to her notes. She took a glance at Sousuke's direction. The boy was absorbed in the lesson. This was his best subject, not surprisingly. He had probably traveled to more places in one year than most adults do in their lifetime!

Sousuke, as Kaname had thought, was wrapped up in the subject. They were discussing the terrains of Afghanistan, a land in which he knew all too well. The teacher's description was fairly accurate, though Sousuke wished to he could point out a thing or two, but he felt it rude to interrupt.

He stopped writing for a moment and looked over his notes. Kaname had given him a lot of tips and he was proud at his changes. No longer did his notebook look like AS tracks, but it looked like notes. Neat, organized information. His teachers had given recognition awards for his surprising academic improvements. The only person who could have been prouder than he was Kaname, who marveled at '_her_' work. True, if it wasn't for her, he never would have done as well as he did. But he liked to think he contributed some effort as well.

The bell rang, signaling them to get ready for the next block. Kaname held back, and waited for Sousuke to come out. The two silently held hands as they slowly walked over. Before, Kaname was quite enraged that Sousuke was in all of her classes, and his stalker-like actions didn't help calm her down. But now, she didn't mind it so much. They walked in and went to their seats. The hushed whispers grew louder when they entered. No doubt their relationship was all over the school. Her friends, as great as they were, couldn't be trusted with a secret if their life depended on it, except, perhaps, Kyouko. Kaname decided to let it be. It didn't really matter what the others thought. If they got out of hand, she knew Sousuke would be more than glad to put them back in place. She savored that thought, holding onto the image of Sousuke pelting everyone with rubber bullets. It was amazing how quickly the baka had grown on her…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What are you doing, Sousuke?" Kaname was standing next to the boy, looking a bit irked.

"I am on the lunch line, Kaname. Even a soldier needs to get proper nutrition."

"I know _that _I just want to know why you'd rather eat that nasty mystery meat than _my_ homemade lunch?" She swung her large lunchbag near his face. "Well, I suppose if that's what you want…"

Kaname didn't need to say anymore. Sousuke left the line and followed her into the schoolyard. They sat under a shady tree and watched the sky for a moment as the clouds rolled by. Kaname had forgotten to bring an extra pair of chopsticks for Sousuke, so she decided she'd just have to feed her little baby. Sousuke had nothing to complain about. He laid down on the grass and rested his head on her lap as she directed, while Kaname proceeded to feed him. He found that it wasn't so bad to be babied a little. Kaname, for her part, enjoyed playing with Sousuke. She'd toy with him a little, hovering the delicacies over his watering lips for a few torturing seconds before giving it to him. She followed each bite with a kiss. Kaname enjoyed these little moments of romance with, dare she say it, her boyfriend.

"So tell me, Sousuke," she said playfully, "are you glad you ate your lunch with me instead?"

"Well… the school lunch doesn't come with a mouthful of saliva after every morsel… I-" Sousuke felt his spine tingle as he looked at Kaname's face. "Kaname?"

Kaname knew she had a good reason for bringing her halisen.

THWACK!

Kaname huffed as she grabbed her things and entered the building.

Those who were heading to their classes as well stopped by to look at Sousuke, battered and bruised. A lunch back was hanging over his head, and his body splattered with food…

Sousuke entered the boy's room to try to make himself as presentable as possible. He got most of the food particles off from his hair, and his black uniform hid most of the small stains. But he still smelled like soy sauce, and, try as he might, he couldn't remove a few nasty stains. Deciding he did the best he could, he gave himself one last look in the mirror. He turned around to examine himself and frowned. He certainly wasn't the best looking in the bunch, or the smartest, that he knew. The crew at Mithril often made him the butt of jokes and made cruel estimates on his chances of having a significant other. But even all that didn't seem to faze Kaname. "Perhaps…"

The bell rang and Sousuke swore under his breath. He rushed out the bathroom and hurried to class. Sousuke opened the door and walked in as quietly as he could. His evasive efforts were wasted, however; the teacher just kept on writing on the board. Sousuke made his way to his seat and took out his books. He tried his best to pay attention; even with Kaname's help, calculus always seemed to elude his comprehension. Yet, try as he might, Sousuke's eyes kept wandering over to the clock and a captivating blue haired girl…

"Party at my house! Who's game?" Maya shouted after school. They had just been dismissed and Maya thought it would be best to tell her friends before they left.

"Why didn't you give us a heads up earlier?" Ryo asked. "It's so sudden!"

"Aw, c'mon. It's Friday! Don't you wanna come?"

"Well… just be glad I didn't have anything planned tonight."

"Yay! So, what about you guys?" There were loud murmurs across the room, but most accepted the invitation. Maya also told her new guests to bring a friend or two. She headed towards Kaname and Sousuke. " Well?"

Kaname looked at her and made a face. "Well what?"

"Are you coming to my party?"

"Depends," Kaname replied coolly. "What do you have planned?"

"Oh, you know… the usual. Please come? It won't be as much fun without you two."

Kaname sighed heavily, and agreed. Sousuke nodded quickly to confirm as well. Maya clapped her hands in reverie. "Be there at eight, okay? See ya there!" Maya quickly grabbed her things and rushed out of the room, leaving the two alone in the classroom.

Kaname looked at Sousuke with a puzzled expression. "What do you think that was all about?"

"I have no clue," Sousuke replied. A sly grin appeared on his face. "But I do know I have a favor to return to a certain someone for an _incident_ at lunch…" He tugged her skirt, bringing Kaname closer to him. He then swept her off her feet using a military sweep, causing her to fall into his arms. His sudden aggressiveness surprised them both. But Kaname grinned as well. She was liking the new changes in him.

"I'm sure she's really sorry for what she did…" Kaname fluttered her eyes, looking as innocent as she could. "And she's ready to make amends as well."

Sousuke felt his body tingle at her smile but managed to keep a straight face. "I expect no less…"

Kaname wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him close. She kissed him lightly, barely touching his lips. Slowly she pressed more firmly, merely absorbing at first. When his lips parted, she entered. She was going to show Sousuke that _she_ was the one in control here. But she found it hard to live up to her statement. Sousuke, as clumsy as he was, was able to send waves of ecstasy through her at certain moments. Not by his kiss (she made a mental note to help him with that later), but by the mere presence of him so close to her. There was a wild thrill to being enveloped in his strong arms, a certain high to his scent. His touch was electrifying, his eyes alluring. Kaname found herself at a losing battle and conceded defeat. She was his, and his alone. But she wasn't going to tell him that… He'd just have to find that out himself…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What was the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

"…"

"C'mon now, dish it out!"

"…"

"Well?"

"… I… I streaked during Children's Day…"

Wild roars of laughter erupted from the room. The girl bowed her head in shame. Maya patter her in the back, consoling her. "See? That wasn't so bad. Who else is up for Truth or Dare?"

Maya's party, despite the short notice, drew a lot of kids. The games were innocent enough, though the night was becoming more risqué by the minute. Someone also thought it funny to spike the drinks with beer and a special white powder.

"All right… enough of that. What game should we play next?" Maya shouted. He then started laughing for no discernable reason. The alcohol was finally beginning to take effect. She grabbed a bottle of soda and spun it around a ring of cards; it finally stopped at a blue index card.

"Karaoke!" She belched out. She giggled at a joke in her head, then rolled on the floor laughing hysterically. She crawled towards the microphone and shouted, "I'M LIKE THE CHICKEN. GO CROSS THE ROAD MY FRIEND! THE ROAD!" She dropped the mic and continued rolling. Those who were still a bit sober watched with strange fascination. Kyouko had only one glass of punch, but, with her small body, it was enough to impair her judgment. She ran around the room taking snapshots wildly.

"Kaname go CHEEEEESE!" She flashed the camera too close to Kaname's face. Kaname screamed as she was blinded. She keeled over and knocked some dishes off the table, hitting unwary people in the back with food. High hormones and boozed minds were enough to send the party into chaos. Food was thrown everywhere and fist-fights broke out.

Sousuke, who had been standing in the corner all evening, ran towards Kaname. It was time for her to leave before she got hurt. He found her walking drunkenly near the bathroom door. "Kaname? Are you all right?"

"Hey there cutie! I'm just hanky panky!" She leaned close to Sousuke and laughed. He could smell the alcohol in her breath.

"Kaname, I'm taking you home this very instant!" He grabbed her arm and led her towards the door. Kaname broke into a fit and started screaming. With her free arm she hooked to a table leg.

"Kaname!"

"I dunwannago! NOO!"

Sousuke tried her best to pull her without hurting her. A boy tripped over her as he passed by, forcing Sousuke to release her. Kaname rolled forward, knocking Ryo to the ground. Kaname got up, put her hands over eyes, and began yelling around the room "I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!"

Sousuke had enough of this. He reached into his pocket and threw a flash bang at the room. The bright light should momentarily disable the rowdy group. As the light faded, Sousuke headed towards Kaname and picker her off her feet, who began shouting and crying. Despite her flailing, Sousuke flung her over his shoulders and headed towards the door. Unfortunaely, the door knob turn before he even touched it.

Maya's parents had come home early from their dinner. They looked absolutely mortifed at their home. Maya walked towards her father. "Wassup mister. How much you charge per hour?" She hiccupped for a moment and gagged.

"ENOUGH!" Her father cried. His voice seemed to magnify with each echo. The boys and girls abruptly stopped for a second and looked at him. Those were still high and drunk continued to laugh and make funny gestures. Maya's father turned purple in the face. "EVERYONE OUT!"

There was a silent pause and no one stirred for a moment. Then, as if all took the same cue, they stormed out of the door. Sousuke, with a passed out Kaname over his shoulders, left last, offering his apologies to Maya's parents before he left. _Poor Maya_ he thought. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kaname woke up with her head throbbing. She groaned loudly, smacking herself in the head. She opened her eyes and quickly shut it. Everything was spinning. The sun was painful to her eyes and the chirping birds were deafening. She tried to get up, but felt something pinning her down. She opened her eyes once more to see, and yelled in horror. It was an arm!

There was a sudden shuffling about as she tried to back away and the arm moved. When her vision cleared, she began to see that scarred arm as something familiar. She traced the appendage up until she saw a face. "S-Sousuke?"

The boy jerked up and rolled off the bed. He propped himself up and look at her. He had dark bags under his eyes. His hair was more unkempt than it normally was, and his shirt was heavily stained. "Kaname," he said softly. "I am glad you are awake. And in your right state of mind, I see. That is quite relieving."

_Right state of mind?_ What in the world was he talking about now? "What are you talking about Sousuke?"

"You had too much of an alcohol intake last night. I brought you to my apartment to make sure you would be all right."

_Alcohol? _She didn't drink anything like that last night, right? Or did she? She remembered she went to Maya's party. It was innocent enough. They ate, they danced, they played games. Sousuke went off to the corners to stand guard. Then after that, it was all a blur.

She got up from the bed and went for the door. As she was about to turn the knob she stopped. _This isn't my shirt!_ _It's Sousuke's!_ She spun around violently and walked towards Sousuke, ignoring her migraine. "Tell me everything!" she demanded.

Sousuke rubbed his tired eyes before he started. He opted for a concise retelling, not wanting to shock her too much.

"Someone had added beer into the drinks, as well as another agent that I've had Mithril look into. The drugs' effects must have clouded your thoughts and you started doing things you wouldn't normally do." Looking at Kaname's shocked face, he tried his best to reassure her. "You did nothing too extreme, Kaname. The other kids however, were a bit worse. Maya herself seemed to be on the verge of insanity. Her parents put a quick end to the antics and seeing as I didn't have a key to your apartment, I carried you to mine. You were… uh… you were quite… _loud_. You said things I wouldn't normally hear from a lady such as yourself. You were quite vivid in your descriptions of… er… sexual images. You then began throwing things in my kitchen. You threw up over your clothes so I had you change into my shirt. I also had to keep you restrained during the night since you were prone to wild fits."

Kaname put a hand over her mouth. _This is a dream. I never get drunk. This is a joke. A nasty little joke._ She pinched herself in the arm. Her skin went cold as ice. Sousuke laid his hand on her shoulder, prompting Kaname to revisit reality

"Um… Kaname?"

"Huh?"

"Would you mind getting up now? You can fix yourself up in the bathroom. I… I need to change the sheets."

"…. Sheets?" Kaname looked at the comforter and the bedspread. It was wet and…. "Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"


End file.
